Television content providers may purchase rights to show certain programming within particular geographic areas. For example, a first television content provider may purchase rights to show a sporting event within a first geographic area (e.g., a city) and a second television content provider may have rights to show the sporting event in a second geographic area (nationally, except for the city). If the second content provider normally provides programming within the first geographic area, the second content provider may be required to blackout the sporting event within the second geographic area. On particular days, there may be several sporting events or other programs that a single content provider must blackout in different geographic areas. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring video transmissions and generating alarms to alert users of changes in the states of video transmissions.